


My Wreck-It Ralph Theory

by ClassySansyPansy



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Disney, Disney Movies, Fan theory, disney theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassySansyPansy/pseuds/ClassySansyPansy
Summary: Turbo is still alive!





	My Wreck-It Ralph Theory

Okay, so before I begin my theory about Wreck-It Ralph 1, let me say something about Wreck-It Ralph 2. Disney had so much potential derived from the content of the first movie, and they threw it in the garbage with the second movie. That's all I wanted to say about Ralph Breaks the Internet.

WARNING: SPOILER ALERT AHEAD!!!

Anyhow...okay, so you remember Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph 1, correct? Good, 'cause if you don't then watch the movie because it's freaking amazing.

Well, I have a theory about him. First off, let me explain who he is. I'll take mercy on those too lazy to watch the movie to find out. lol

Turbo was a character in the fictional retro video game 'TurboTime', his in-game catchphrase being 'Turbo-tastic!'. His racing game was the top dog for awhile, but quickly got pushed aside for a new racing game called 'Roadblasters' in Litwak's Arcade. This being a Disney film, the character of Turbo got jealous of the new game, so he left his own and went to Roadblasters, causing the game to glitch, go out of order, and get unplugged.

So that's the end of Turbo, right? Nah...thank Disney for that. Instead, he recoded another racing game called 'Sugar Rush' so that its Princess (later revealed as Vannelope von Schweetz) would disappear (at least he tried that part), and would no longer remember she was the ruler of its candy kingdom...along with all of the other subjects. Then, to top that, he recoded his own avatar, dubbing himself 'King Candy', his catchphrase being 'Have some candy!'. For years, he was the king of Sugar Rush and nobody suspected a thing...Vanellope was dismissed as a glitch in the game and forgotten, stuck inside the game console for life...maybe.

Now, on to the juicy stuff.

So, yanno how I mentioned unplugging? No, it's not an innuendo. Well, thing is, if a character is still in the game when it's unplugged, they will die. This is how Wreck-It Ralph truly starts, with Vanellope stuck in her game because of being a 'glitch'.

Aside from that, there are other metta details mentioned throughout the movie, one of them being an arcade rule; If you die in your own game, you will respawn. If you die in a game that isn't yours...you simply die. No coming back, ever.

This is how Disney might've thought they could trick us into thinking Turbo died during the climax of the movie. Sure, we found out he wasn't supposed to be in Sugar Rush, that he had just recoded it so as to seem like he was an official part of it. Logic states he wasn't in his own game when he died.

But logic is wrong, in this case.

First- If you think back, the code of Sugar Rush that Turbo created included him, his face and name being in the actual database as a large, glowing...thingy. Just like any other official code. Think about it. A game developer for...let's say Xbox...can add updates to the game...updates that are new and that are now coded into the actual system each time a player runs the game. Turbo basically just added his own DLC, in hindsight. Thus...he WAS part of Sugar Rush as King Candy, even after he glitched out at the end and was turned into a freakish Turbo/King Candy/Cybug hybrid. Wait, you don't believe me? Well...

That brings me to my second point- Vanellope was supposed to cross the finish line to reset the game, right? Most people overlook this while talking about King Candy, thinking Turbo's demise was his final bow. But since he WAS part of the game, and he died before she could even get close to the finish line...he died while he was still part of the game, before he reset. Yeah, he was a glitchy hybrid, but the King Candy part (and thus Turbo, too) would've still lived on. He would've respawned as King Candy, somewhere. He didn't actually die, only the Cybug part of him died. And when she reset Sugar Rush, his King Candy guise would've/might've vanished...but Turbo, himself would still be out there. STILL don't believe me?

Alriiiighty, well you've forced me to come to my third and final point- I have evidence he's still alive, and it's in the movie's end credits. The credits are around 25% pixelated animation, with the animation being set AFTER the events of the actual movie. It follows the lives of our favorite Wreck-It Ralph characters: Ralph and Vanellope have a great old time, game-hopping everywhere, and Calhoun and Felix Jr. are now married and love to adventure in Calhoun's game...among other events. During transitions and name titles, we briefly see inside Sugar Rush's game code, with a code plate-thingy as a name holder box thing. Now...this is set AFTER the movie's events, correct? Then why would King Candy be touching that plate to transition to the next credit? Okay, so if you look really hard or pause it at the PRECISE frame, there's a moment...a millisecond where you can see a cartoonish hand with a ruffly, purple sleeve reach out and touch the code in order to flow to the next credit in the animation sequence. Not a pink sleeve, like Vanellope's royal princess dress...but a purple sleeve, like King Candy's dress-coat. This is set after the movie, so this has to mean something...and it means my theory is right, and Disney is hinting that he's still out there, based on the logic I mentioned.

My theory in full: TURBO STILL LIVES!

Prove me wrong.

Check this theory out on my tumblr- https://classysansypansy.tumblr.com/

:)

<3


End file.
